Eternal Promise
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: He was back, no they were back, they actually all made it back to the realm of the living. Otonashi couldn't believe it, he still had his memories and could do right. Hatsune was alive, his friends were around and were able to fight their past demons. Now all he had help was Kanade get her memories back. His heart and soul was hers, and he was determined to keep his eternal promise
1. Chapter 1

The Eternal Promise...Part 1

 **Author Notes: Yo it's Mako~ Ok so it's been a really really long time since I've done an Angel Beats related one shot(2 shot) so with the fact that the summer and 4th of July is coming up I figured this would be a great time to do one! Sen and I do not own Angel Beats~**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 _ **Hey...Kanade? Can I ask you something? Do you remember me?**_

An annoying sound woke him up. It was a never ending cycle of irritation that blasted through his ears. His mind was fuzzy, still half asleep our hero reached his heavy arm on the contraption.

Smacking it several times until it fell with a hard crash onto the floor. With a sigh of relief he began his descent back into a peaceful slumber. That is of course before the door slammed open. **"HEEEEEYYYYYY OTONASHI~"** With a startled yell he sat up.

 **"What the hell is wrong with you Hinata!?"** Meet his roommate, with blue hair, a dazzling smile and a masochist edge, he was without a doubt...a chipper idiot. **"Hey hey Otonashi why are you still in bed!? I need you~"** It was like this almost every morning.

With a roll of his eyes the ginger asked him the usual question. **"Are you sure your not hitting on me?"** When he first met Hinata in the afterlife, he honestly thought the boy was gay.

How he would always be with him, giving him tips and say things like _**'I need you!'** _ But in truth they were great friends and now that they were reincarnated, it became a bit of an inside joke.

It was so weird how he ran into him one day. Another fellow SSS member of the afterlife Yui had Hinata in a choke hold in the grocery store that our hero just so happened to be shopping in.

 **"NO! For the final time I'm not gay for you. No matter how handsome you may be. Besides I think Yui would kill me if I broke up with her to bunk with my bro."** Despite the serious tone he was smiling, matter of fact, both were.

Otonashi stretched, getting rid of some of kinks in his arms and back. **"So what do you want Hinata?"** His friend sighs, rather disappointed in the still somewhat sleepy guy. **"Hello! Today is the 4th of July, and Yurripe wants to meet up for the fireworks show."** He ahhed in understanding.

Remembering the date now. It was so odd. When he first lived his life, he and his sister had been born in Japan, now he was reincarnated in America, there were some differences that had unnerved him but...at least he could understand T.K a bit easier...ok not so much, but better than before.

Now snapped to attention at the name of his friend? Ally? Leader? Something along those lines. Yurripe or Yuri was another lost soul in the afterlife, unable to have a peaceful existence after the death of her three siblings.

They all had tragic lives before death, in some way or another, each one suffered, even Otonashi for a time. However he had no account of his life when he arrived. He lost his memories.

When he recovered them, he was determined to help his fellow undead find peace and move on. Leading us to the now where each and every one of them were reborn among the living.

Remembering a certain girl made a blush rise to his cheeks, of course at this point his friend was distracted, unable to see his tinged face. **"Otonashi-San! Breakfast is ready~"** Naoi Ayato at one point was the vice president of the afterlife school

Back then there were people who died but found no peace that was forced to reside there, and then these animated people like programs they called NPCs. They acted like real people even though they weren't. Crazy but true they had thought Naoi was an NPC in the beginning.

But he was as much of a conflicted saddened soul just like the rest of them. Only it took Yuzuru Otonashi to have him see the light and fix the error of his ways. His life is more lighthearted, despite his career.

Both in the past and present he was a sculptor, and he was very good at it,...in fact since he's returned land of the living and once more began pottery crafting, he's been considered one of the greatest sculptors America has ever known, especially with how young he is.

Scarily enough he is still just as obsessed over the boy. All his achievements and happiness was credited to Otonashi. Much to his twin brother's confusion. The two brothers had run into Otonashi while he was with his sister.

They decided to explore a museum, unaware that the brothers artwork was being displayed there. **"Thanks Naoi."** Hinata scowled, he and Naoi didn't get along before, and they certainly didn't get along now.

But it was Otonashi's house they were staying in rent free, and both loyally followed his household rules. This including no arguing. The young boy beamed at his savior, loving the praise.

Yuzuru got out of bed, heading to his drawers. **"Is my sister up?"** Both shook their head, the ginger had to smile. This didn't surprise him, she often slept in. Hatsune Otonashi was a little angel, a sweetheart that had a strong resemblance to her brother.

Tragic still fell the family, as both parents died in an accident, and Hatsune once more became ill. However this gave her brother the same fiery determination to save her, to do what he failed to do in his previous life. Having his memories of the past he was able to skip multiple grades and work on becoming a doctor.

And wasted no time working to make sure his baby sister received the treatment she needed. His roommates were amazed with his stamina. Taking on so many jobs to raise the money for the rent, groceries, utilities as well as his sister's medical equipment.

All of his hard efforts paid off when the doctors allowed her to live with him, with a clean bill of health. She often would get sick, but her cancer was gone and she could live outside of the hospital, free to explore the world that she was only able to dream about.

 **"Hinata do you mind getting her? I'm sure if you mention the fireworks show tonight she'll bolt right out of bed. Naoi, do you know where I put my glasses?"** He was rushing now. Eager to get some food.

While the over eccentric baseball player rushed to get the precious preteen, Naoi helped Yuzuru search. **"I think you left them in the living room last night. I remember you took them off after finishing your book."**

With a thanks he rushes out, finding them right where his friend told him. They were his reading glasses, seeing how his vision this time around wasn't as good. **"Good morning big brother!"** He felt a huge weight on his back.

One that caused him to chuckle. **"Good morning Hatsune."** She was gaining weight, due to her sickness she often had less of an appetite then she should. But that was changing.

 **"How are you feeling?"** He was a worrywort, he won't deny it. **"Great~ It's time to eat! Then we go see your friends."** She squeals in surprise, as she's lifted onto his back. **"Let's go then."**

 _ **Kanade...I know that it's been so long since we last saw each other but...please hear me out.**_

Hinata was ambushed by his girlfriend, tackling him to the ground. **"Sempai! Hi hi~"** He groaned and fought back. Their little wrestling match attracted attention. **"God Yui it's too early in the morning for this."** The pinkette grinned.

Not listening or not caring as she strangled her boyfriend. **"Sigh here we go again. Ah over here guys!"** Here comes the rest of the gang. T.K the crazy hippy. Takamatsu the buffy scholar.

Ooyama the self proclaimed master of uselessness, Takeyama the ingenius hacker, Matsushita the 6th rank in Judo, along with Fujimaki, member of the kendo club of his school.

Along with Noda who still likes to randomly carry an oversized ax...just to be jumped by police. In the shadows is Shiina, muttering of the stupidity of her _'friends'_ Lastly Yurippe was there, her three siblings in tow.

 **"Yo! It's about time you all made it. Iwasawa told me she is going to be performing at the festival with Girls Dead Monster."** Independence day is big in America. People all over the country bust out the food, music and fireworks to cause a major banging party.

People around the overly large group were worried. These young adults looked like trouble, with their loud voices, strange hair colors and switch offs between english and japanese. And one of them actually developed some of the fireworks.

Surprisingly enough it was their somewhat sadistic loudmouthed leader. Some of their friends were hoping that their seats wouldn't go off flying like the Tenshi-Exam operation, so they made double sure to check their chairs, desks, anything that they had that could go sky high.

They certainly don't want to have a _'taste of space flight'_ again. There won't be a ceiling to stop their descent this time...Much to their displeasure they saw a terrifying grin on the girls face. Takamastu and Hinata hold each other, chills hitting their spines.

 _ **Kanade...there's something I need to tell you. Something Important.**_

to be continued~

 **Author Notes: Ok so for those that don't know. I Mako hate long chapters, well most of the time but there are exceptions. Ahem I have trouble reading long chappys since I always lose my place and when typing if i'm typing a long chapter i risk losing it all due to computer issues or a glitch.**

 **So to save both myself and you lovely readers from the pain we must go through with long chapters, this is gonna be a two shot! Alright guys thank you so much for reading and please feel free to review/fav/follow if you like this! Tchao for now~**


	2. Chapter 2

Eternal Promise...Part 2

 **Author Notes: We're back! Ready for part two of this lovely little 4th of July two shot~ So last time we have Takamatsu and Hinata holding on for dear life...time to see what else happens ^_^ I do not own Angel Beats~**

 _Last time on the Eternal Promise_

 _They certainly don't want to have a 'taste of space flight' again. There won't be a ceiling to stop their descent this time...Much to their displeasure they saw a terrifying grin on the girls face. Takamastu and Hinata hold each other, chills hitting their spines._

 _ **Kanade...there's something I need to tell you. Something Important.**_

 _3rd P.O.V_

She was there...waiting for him. In a beautiful sundress in shades of purple and pink, she stood in her spot. Her golden yellow orbs glowing with excitement, her snow white hair pulled into a wavy ponytail.

Kanade Tachibana. To think it was a couple weeks ago that she was walking along the road. Humming this song in her head, she couldn't remember where she had heard it, but it didn't matter. It was a lovely song that had some sort of importance to her.

It was during her walk that she felt a soft tap to her shoulder. A boy with bright amber eyes and orange hair approached her. He called her by name, but she, couldn't recall knowing him. He was very familiar to her. No matter how hard she tried though...she came up with blanks.

Sadness was in his eyes, but he still smiled, giving her his name. Yuzuru Otonashi, and he wanted to know if they could hang out. They had been texting, talking about each other, and have even gone out to eat a couple times.

Surprise graced her face when he bought her her favorite meal. Szechuan Tofu. A hot and spicy japanese dish that has one heck of a burning sensation before giving the consumer a delicious aftertaste.

She was probably the only person capable of eating it without milk or some other sort of cooling element. Frustration coursed through the petite high schooler whenever she saw his eyes glistened with pain.

Desperately she wanted to know where she had met him. Ever since she was born she contracted an illness that left her hospitalized. Though those days were long and boring, there was hope, someone donated their organs to her.

So she was able to be treated, and was discharged from the medical building. Kanade knew she never met him at the hospital, and that only made her confusion deepen. Of course even with these feelings she still had this connection with him.

Always wanting to be in his arms, to hold him tight. Her answer had come almost immediately when he asked her if he wanted to meet him and his friends over by the beach to have fun and watch the fireworks that night.

A smile was constantly on her face when she thought of him. Lately she had been having strange dreams, dreams she couldn't understand. She was in this...weird world where no one could die.

Otonashi was there. Talking with her, sometimes he would be fighting her with a gun among this group of other people. Other times she would be fighting these shadowy creatures with him, protecting each other.

There was a school, and she would be alone, with an indifferent expression on her face, fighting this group who for some odd reason changed the name of their _'unit'_ and fought her. Such silly dreams that felt so real.

The latest one from the night previously was different from the others. It was her and Yuzuru, walking out of the school, the sun was setting. Beautiful hues of pink, orange and red hit the sky. They were speaking about something that made no sense to her.

 ** _'Kande I love you...'_** He held her tightly in his arms, but he was gentle. Silence was his reply, which worried him a bit. Wondering if she didn't return her feelings. At first she was just shocked, he confessed his feelings to her at last. But then came another reason for her being mute.

When asked why she wasn't saying anything she answered him. _**'I don't want to say it...'**_ This caused him confusion, where she had to elaborate. **_'If I reveal my feelings...I'll disappear.'_ ** He was still confused, his brows furrowed as he deeply listened to her.

His eyes widened in shock, this whole time...she had been here waiting in the afterlife to thank him. Because of the donation of his heart and other organs, Kanade was able to live. She had his heart in her chest all along. And her only regret was being unable to meet her savior and thank him.

So she died with this unsatisfaction. She had known from the beginning it was him. _**'Yuzuru please...what you said before. Can you repeat it to me?'**_ He hesitated, fear was showing, his body was casted in light and shadow from the sunset.

He backed up a step, faltering. _**'I don't-I can't'**_ Otonashi loved her, and in any other case would've told her time and time again of his feelings towards her. But if he did so now...she would vanish, leaving him here.

Kanade watched her dream self plead, begging for him to tell her. They went back and forth for awhile. _**"Yuzuru!"**_ He snapped to attention, staring into her eyes. He was trembling. _**'All you've come to believe...Let me believe it, too.'**_ He sucked in a pained breath.

Her mouth moves upward, enough to form a small smile, just for him. _**'That being alive is...wonderful.'**_ He couldn't hold it in anymore. He grabbed her, bringing her to his chest. _ **'I love you so much. Let's always be together.'** _ She wrapped her arms around his body.

Gripping tightly. _**'Yes Yuzuru. Thank you.'**_ His voice was breaking with emotion. Tears slid unashamedly down his cheeks. He made so many promises to her, promises of a life of happiness, being together for all eternity.

Her eyes closed. Joy and content filling her heart. With a final thank you she was gone. Kanade watched in horror as he fell to the ground, screaming towards the sky in agony. _**'Kanade... I swear...one day I'll see you again and keep my promise...we'll be together. Forever!'**_

Her hands reached out, stretching towards him. But then she woke up, panting, breathless as reality sinks in. She's in her room. And it's the 4th of July, the day she would meet up with him.

 **"There you are Kanade!"** She looks up in shock. Seeing that warm smile on his face. **"Were you waiting long?"** She shook her head. **"No no, not at all."**

He takes her hand in his. **"Come on then, my friends already picked a spot for us."** Our hero leads his princess, unaware of the blush coating her face. And her inner turmoil. The dream felt so real to her.

The rest of the day went without problems. Well with what chaos this group of individuals could bring. **"Call me god."** Hinata snorts at Naoi. **"For the last time Naoi you're not a god. To think even after our rebirth you still have that damn superiority complex. Yet you still cry to Otonashi."**

Immediately Hinata came face to face with Naoi's infamous hypnotism. Not the first time he's faced it, and it certainly won't be the last. **"You're the one who's going to be crying. Now take in the beauty of seashells."** That demonic red tint folds onto his dark irises.

Hinata stares deeply into the gaze, falling under the spell. **"See how enchanting yet fragile they are, and how easily breakable they can be? Do you understand how heartbreaking it is to see that beauty destroyed in an instant by your wicked hands?"** Naoi moves away.

Giving the blue haired fool a broken seashell. With a glazed look, under the spell, Hinata shouts, spouting cries and wails of how terrible he is. **"Ohhhhh! How this magnificent seashell sparkles in the light, beautifying the sea floor. But, but I BROKE IT! How could I do such a sinful thing!?"**

He was clutching his head, falling onto his knees bowing to the seashell. Screaming apologies and exclaiming his worthlessness. Considering himself the greatest scum on the planet. His friends had a laugh at the common antics of those two.

Otonashi came just in time, his little angel right behind him, with a sigh he walks over to Naoi picking up him up slightly. **"Hey hey, what did I tell you about using your hypnosis powers for revenge?"** A smile comes onto the young sculptor.

 **"Hello Otonashi-San~"** Another sigh escapes as both turn their gazes to their screeching roommate. **"What happened this time?"** Naoi looked up at his savior. **"He started it, he was being mean to me again."** He was told to break the hypnotic state.

Though it was with a lot of grumbling, the deed was done and Hinata was sitting there in his swim trunks, knees covered in sand, questioning what he was doing for the past five minutes. Kanade watched fascinated with the scene before her.

T.K was teaching Matsushita how to dance. Yui was now currently tackling Hinata into the ocean. Shiina and Ooyama were making animal themed sand creations. It was a silly sight of chaos as Takamatsu was showing off his physique figure to some of the girls who screamed, running away.

She smiled, this looking very familiar. And then they heard a harsh screech. **"Ohhh look the fireworks are starting!"** People watched as the glorious rainbow of sparks shoot off into the heavens.

Everyone stared amazed with the sight. All the sounds, the colors, it was incredible to Kanade, her eyes swerved to Yuzuru, who was holding his sister in the air. Her heart warmed at the sight. Happy to see the siblings enjoying themselves.

In such a daze she didn't realize that he placed her down to play while he walked towards her. **"Kanade?"** She looked up, amber eyes gazing down at her affectionately. **"Yes Yuzuru?"** He asks her a question she remembers all too well.

 **"Do you remember me?"** Every once in a while he asked her this, and every time she would tell him no. This time however, she nodded her head. Realization came to her, those dreams weren't figures of her imagination, no. They were memories.

It would've been impossible for her not to see how his eyes glimmered and shimmered. Instead of the typical sadness and disappointment, she saw this time pure joy. He gulps. Catching his breath for a moment.

He had waited so long for this moment. **"I know that it's been so long since we last saw each other but...please hear me out. There's something I need to tell you. Something Important."** Kanade didn't bother to wait. She decided that this time...

This time she would go first. **"I love you!"** She leaped into him, her arms holding his tall form close. Tears in her eyes. **"I love you...I love you Yuzuru, no matter the time, no matter the place."** His hands went to her face lifting her closer to him.

They kissed, unaware of all around them. The squeals of his sister, of the smug looks from his friends, of the blushing standby people around them. Nor how much they glowed in the moonlight brightened with the fireworks in the night sky.

The pair break apart for a moment, gasping for air. Both were laughing in joy as they hugged one another. **"Hey Kanade?"** She hummed, loving how his arms were around her. His fingers dancing in her hair. **"I love you...let's be together. Forever."** A promise for all eternity...was finally fulfilled.

THE END :3

 **Author Notes: THIS IS HOW IT SHOULD'VE FRICKEN ENDED! Or at least in my opinion...i feel like it would've been just as feely as their goodbyes ohh how it hits you.**

 **Ok enough of my rambling ahem...if you like please tell me in a review, and I'm always grateful to those who fav and follow my work. That's it for this little two shot. Worry not this whole week Sen and I will be posting different anime/game one shots to celebrate the almighty Independence Day~ Tchao for Now!**


End file.
